Kars the ultimate being on remnant
by Walfastouhouballsdeep69
Summary: what if Kars crush land on remnant how would he react in the new environment
1. Chapter 1

Kars the ultimate being on remnant

Chapter 1 Last Pillar man on remnant

After years his defeated in the hands of Joseph Joestar, and his body draft in space all eternity. And then a wormhole open up right in front of his frozen like stone body, send him to the planet called remnant, people of remnant notice a shooting star heading through the planet and crushes down on the emerald forest. Kars body crushes down on the planet's surface, the resulting shock wave shook the ground the whole entire forest went up in flames, suddenly stone body of kars is starting to move. And then he woke up in a new strange forest in new strange world, then he starting to remember everything that happened to him in the hands of joseph joestar. He scream to the top of his lungs and scream joseph name to the whole entire forest and the whole planet.

" JOSEPH WHERE ARE YOU, I KARS WILL END YOU LIFE".

Then he sense that his not alone in the forest the creature of grimm notice the strange man with long purple hair and wears inimally dressed, wearing high boots, forearm guards, a thong, and a flowing loincloth. One of the beowolf pounce on kars, he cuts with his horns the beowolf in half, the rest of the grimm attack him,

one by one all them are dead, the one lift standing is himself and he flew away from the scene. And later last night people of remnant where worried last night when mysterious scream of person, and late last night

when couple of people saw a flying mysterious object flew from the emerald forest. As he flying he came cross a nevermores and he cut them up like the rest of the grimm. And later that after his killed the nevermores, he drop down in front of all the people they see a man drop down with wings and slow turn

into arms. And then notice a city in it there was shop of some shorts written on it there is a sign reads Tukson's Book Trade. "Mmmhhh….Tukson's Book Trade huh? This is interesting maybe want learn about where I am in this strange world". With smirk in face and he enter the bookstore, when he open it

he notice that no one is here, tap the bell. A well build man answer it, "welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun!. tuskon went to see man with long purple hair has

feminine facial features and manly body. "May I help you..uh", with confuse look in eyes and then the man ask spoke. Kars With elegance says to tuskon,"yes you mister tuskon", after few minutes of reading all the books he learn little bit of this world, "so I have couple more question about your

race". Tuskon got tense up and thinking to himself "(how this person can read all of the books in his bookstore under a minute and then he ask me about my race)''. Well sir I'm faunus

sir, answer kars with nervous tone, " I see well". Kars with disappointing tone, kars reveal his horns in his arm, and now tuskon is going attack kars, then tuskon's claw

is expose, and tuskon ask "what are you". Tuskon leap from the counter swipe with his claws, kars Decapitated tuskon's head. As Emerald Sustrai open the door and sow head rolling right in front her, and Mercury Black sees man with wrist blades coming out of his forearm, and they sow the man pick the decapitated body of tuskon. And starts eating it, and Mercury Black prepare to attack him. Kars notice two the people, cuts of his arm and turn into snake and.

Attacks Mercury and fell to ground screaming, Kars walks to mercury try as struggle to get off the snake, and then Kars reattach his arm to his body. After that grab mercury by the throat as he tries to struggle, he look at emerald tries beg to let go mercury, which he did he ask them. "So where is base and the person in charge like to talk them". The two look at each and they said "Sure but our boss will not like it"

And the two left the book store going to the docks where roman torchwick looking at the maps, when turn round Kars standing right in front of him.

"Well what are going here in our hide sir". Nervous tone as grip his cane tight and behind the in posing man, mercury and emerald. As he walks two young adults and rise his cane, Kars active his horns or wrist blade on roman neck, suddenly he hear a woman on top of the balcony. And going down on the ground using elevator

Chapters ends with Cinder fall looking at Kars with curious look on face

Chapter 2 the meeting of the ultimate being

At the docks cinder sow mysterious man with wrist blade sticking on his arm, she ask who or what he is, her lacky says that his from spaces and kills tuskon without breaking asweat

Cinder meets for first time his understanding of this planet is impress her so much she decide ask Kars to her on mission to destroy the beacon academy and the other kingdoms.

So what his reply "yes but there is one condition", with smirk in his

Cider rely with "what is name your price". With grin in her face

"I want to conquer this world and with power and my intelligence no can stop me. Not even the people of this planet". When the people in docks and cinder's group hear that, was impress and worried by his word. But she agree with him and two set their plan in motion and so Kars and cinder formulate a plan to take control the beacon academy

Kars create a strategy first let the their plan to be unravel

Second destroy trust on the hunts school

Third destroyer the military from the inside

Forth kill the council and blame on the other kingdoms

And lastly once the kingdoms were war at each other Kars will destroy them with superior strength and intelligence.

Cinder looks at Kars with curiosity " how the hell you will accomplished that"

"Simple cinder with help of your team and we will cause the 2nd great war, and will commit genocide ". With calm collective tone and evil grin in his face

So Kars' plan is to start another great war at the kingdoms by kill the council and cause genocide of countless of people in the kingdoms.

And everyone in the room went silent, cinder was silent at. She doesn't want the kingdom at war she want the maiden power because she has got half of the maiden powers. But Kars plans was insane and evil, she didn't ask what's his plan if so ever fail.

"What your plan will fail", with worried tone

"IT DOESN'T". With angry tone

"What if it does". With concern tone

"What would do". She ask again with concern tone

"I'll end their lives". Kars answer with angry in his eyes

"Fine what is your plan". With angry tone

"I'll take the remaining maiden power from the fall maiden and didn't involve another great war". With calming and yet angry tone

And she whisper at Kars plan to his ear, and with wide grin in face, he agree

"Ok I like your plan let's do it". And that he agree for now

And after that they leave the dock and take a transport, left everything to roman

The story ends. With Kars with a grin in face

The end

Author note ok this is my lame work so please review my work

Well my work is short and lame, but I have to finish tons of work so yeah


	2. Chapter 2

Kars the ultimate being on remnant

Chapter 1 Last Pillar man on remnant

After years his defeated in the hands of Joseph Joestar, and his body draft in space all eternity. And then a wormhole open up right in front of his frozen like stone body, send him to the planet called remnant, people of remnant notice a shooting star heading through the planet and crushes down on the emerald forest. Kars body crushes down on the planet's surface, the resulting shock wave shook the ground the whole entire forest went up in flames, suddenly stone body of kars is starting to move. And then he woke up in a new strange forest in new strange world, then he starting to remember everything that happened to him in the hands of joseph joestar. He scream to the top of his lungs and scream joseph name to the whole entire forest and the whole planet.

" JOSEPH WHERE ARE YOU, I KARS WILL END YOU LIFE".

Then he sense that his not alone in the forest the creature of grimm notice the strange man with long purple hair and wears inimally dressed, wearing high boots, forearm guards, a thong, and a flowing loincloth. One of the beowolf pounce on kars, he cuts with his horns the beowolf in half, the rest of the grimm attack him,

one by one all them are dead, the one lift standing is himself and he flew away from the scene. And later last night people of remnant where worried last night when mysterious scream of person, and late last night

when couple of people saw a flying mysterious object flew from the emerald forest. As he flying he came cross a nevermores and he cut them up like the rest of the grimm. And later that after his killed the nevermores, he drop down in front of all the people they see a man drop down with wings and slow turn

into arms. And then notice a city in it there was shop of some shorts written on it there is a sign reads Tukson's Book Trade. "Mmmhhh….Tukson's Book Trade huh? This is interesting maybe want learn about where I am in this strange world". With smirk in face and he enter the bookstore, when he open it

he notice that no one is here, tap the bell. A well build man answer it, "welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun!. tuskon went to see man with long purple hair has

feminine facial features and manly body. "May I help you..uh", with confuse look in eyes and then the man ask spoke. Kars With elegance says to tuskon,"yes you mister tuskon", after few minutes of reading all the books he learn little bit of this world, "so I have couple more question about your

race". Tuskon got tense up and thinking to himself "(how this person can read all of the books in his bookstore under a minute and then he ask me about my race)''. Well sir I'm faunus

sir, answer kars with nervous tone, " I see well". Kars with disappointing tone, kars reveal his horns in his arm, and now tuskon is going attack kars, then tuskon's claw

is expose, and tuskon ask "what are you". Tuskon leap from the counter swipe with his claws, kars Decapitated tuskon's head. As Emerald Sustrai open the door and sow head rolling right in front her, and Mercury Black sees man with wrist blades coming out of his forearm, and they sow the man pick the decapitated body of tuskon. And starts eating it, and Mercury Black prepare to attack him. Kars notice two the people, cuts of his arm and turn into snake and.

Attacks Mercury and fell to ground screaming, Kars walks to mercury try as struggle to get off the snake, and then Kars reattach his arm to his body. After that grab mercury by the throat as he tries to struggle, he look at emerald tries beg to let go mercury, which he did he ask them. "So where is base and the person in charge like to talk them". The two look at each and they said "Sure but our boss will not like it"

And the two left the book store going to the docks where roman torchwick looking at the maps, when turn round Kars standing right in front of him.

"Well what are going here in our hide sir". Nervous tone as grip his cane tight and behind the in posing man, mercury and emerald. As he walks two young adults and rise his cane, Kars active his horns or wrist blade on roman neck, suddenly he hear a woman on top of the balcony. And going down on the ground using elevator

Chapters ends with Cinder fall looking at Kars with curious look on face

Chapter 2 the meeting of the ultimate being

At the docks cinder sow mysterious man with wrist blade sticking on his arm, she ask who or what he is, her lacky says that his from spaces and kills tuskon without breaking asweat

Cinder meets for first time his understanding of this planet is impress her so much she decide ask Kars to her on mission to destroy the beacon academy and the other kingdoms.

So what his reply "yes but there is one condition", with smirk in his

Cider rely with "what is name your price". With grin in her face

"I want to conquer this world and with power and my intelligence no can stop me. Not even the people of this planet". When the people in docks and cinder's group hear that, was impress and worried by his word. But she agree with him and two set their plan in motion and so Kars and cinder formulate a plan to take control the beacon academy

Kars create a strategy first let the their plan to be unravel

Second destroy trust on the hunts school

Third destroyer the military from the inside

Forth kill the council and blame on the other kingdoms

And lastly once the kingdoms were war at each other Kars will destroy them with superior strength and intelligence.

Cinder looks at Kars with curiosity " how the hell you will accomplished that"

"Simple cinder with help of your team and we will cause the 2nd great war, and will commit genocide ". With calm collective tone and evil grin in his face

So Kars' plan is to start another great war at the kingdoms by kill the council and cause genocide of countless of people in the kingdoms.

And everyone in the room went silent, cinder was silent at. She doesn't want the kingdom at war she want the maiden power because she has got half of the maiden powers. But Kars plans was insane and evil, she didn't ask what's his plan if so ever fail.

"What your plan will fail", with worried tone

"IT DOESN'T". With angry tone

"What if it does". With concern tone

"What would do". She ask again with concern tone

"I'll end their lives". Kars answer with angry in his eyes

"Fine what is your plan". With angry tone

"I'll take the remaining maiden power from the fall maiden and didn't involve another great war". With calming and yet angry tone

And she whisper at Kars plan to his ear, and with wide grin in face, he agree

"Ok I like your plan let's do it". And that he agree for now

And after that they leave the dock and take a transport, left everything to roman

The story ends. With Kars with a grin in face

The end

Author note ok this is my lame work so please review my work

Well my work is short and lame, but I have to finish tons of work so yeah


End file.
